utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Natsushiro Takaaki
|GDOoMzIBOso}} Natsushiro Takaaki (夏代孝明, Takaaki Natsushiro), formerly known as Yuei (ゆーえい) and P-ch!, is a singer-songwriter and known for his exceptionally powerful, slightly rough but solid voice, and emotional and expressive singing style. Despite this, he is not a "hot-blooded" singer in the usual sense; his voice is usually described as conveying a feeling of "intensity" rather than "fire". He is noted to have a good vocal range as well as a fair amount of technical skill, and is capable of effortlessly holding notes in addition to having a firm grasp of pitch and tone. Although he has become well known as "Natsushiro Takaaki", he has been known by several other utaite names during his tenure on Nico Nico Douga - in fact, he uploaded his first cover in 2008 at the age of 16, under the name P-ch!. However, he first rose to prominence under the name Yuei, with relatively popular covers of "Hello/How Are You" and "Calc." ; while his most popular covers under his current name include "Kimi no Oto" and "Sarishinohara" . He is noticeably close to 4Yen, Ollie, Nigauri, Kapo and Ichinose Hidenori, the first four of whom he is friends with in real life. nqrse is one of his closed friends too, since they often goes to karaoke box together and sings with each other in recently tours. He is also good friends with the producer , who often mixes his covers. Outside of Nico Nico Douga, he is one of the lead singers for the Japanese indie band einie (in addition to composing and writing lyrics for many of their songs) under the mononym natsushiro, along with vocalist and fellow utaite Eve. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # atorie (KaiseiP album) (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # N43 Animate bonus CD (Released on July 09, 2014) # (Released on August 17, 2014) # Riot of color (Released on August 17, 2014) # COLORFUL (Released on August 26, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # OFFICIAL NUMBER (Released on October 19, 2016) # Tasogare Archive (Released on December 29, 2017)}} Collaboration Units * bzak a.k.a buzzaki with * Natsunaru (なつなる) with nqrse * Natsueve (なついぶ) with Eve List of Covered Songs -Acoustic ver.- (2008.12.14) As Yuei: # "Just Be Friends" (2009.10.11) # "Saigetsu" (Touhou) (2009.10.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.11.28) # "Dust" (2010.05.24) # "S・K・Y" (2010.06.30) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.08.10) # "*tear*" -two-step mix- (2010.09.17) # "rollingirl" -Moebius ver.- (2010.10.22) # "Raindrops" (2010.11.07) # "Top Secret" (2010.11.17) # "Calc." (2010.12.10) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.02.25) # "Kanade" -Piano ver.- (Sukima Switch song) (2011.04.28) # "Yoru wo Koero" (Overcome the Night) (2011.10.11) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (Original) (2011.11.23) As Natsushiro Takaaki: # "Kaede" (Maple) -acoustic cover- feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and 678 (Spitz song) (2012.07.24) # "Irony" (Original with einie) (2012.08.15) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.07) # "HEAVEN" (2012.10.15) # "Sider" (Original with einie) (2012.10.16) # "Hoshi no Uta" -Acoustic ver.- (Song of the Stars) (2012.11.09) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon of the Evening Rain) (2012.11.19) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Sound) (2012.12.10) # "Spica" (Original with einie) (2013.01.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Hello, Worker" (2013.03.22) # "Gunjou" (Aquamarine) (Original with einie) (2013.04.19) # "Aru Ichinichi" (That Certain Day) (Original with einie) (2013.04.23) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2013.06.10) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2013.06.21) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.08.07) # "World・Lampshade" (2013.08.20) # "Yoru no Ikimono" (Creature of the Night) (2013.09.13) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.09.16) # "Starduster" (2013.10.07) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.25) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2013.11.22) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2013.12.16) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) (2013.12.20) # "Gyakuten Tantei" (Reverse Detective) (2014.01.09) # "Tokyo Eki" (Tokyo Station) (2014.01.31) # "Marshall no Kyousei" (Marshall's Coquettish Voice) - Edition- (2014.02.14) # "Sayonara 8bit" (2014.02.25) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Tentai Kansoku" (Astronomical Observation) (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2014.05.30) # "Hotarubi" (Firefly Lights) (2014.06.20) # "Sayonara wo Tadotte" (Tracing Goodbyes) (2014.06.27) # "Yakusoku no Starry Night" (Promised Starry Night) (Original with ) (2014.07.01) # "She" -Landmarks ver.- (2014.08.15) # "Nishi he Iku" (To The West) -Landmarks ver.- (2014.09.12) # "Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu..." (The Summer the Stars Disappeared...) (2014.10.05) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.10.20) # "Asu No Yozora no Shoukaihan" (A Patrol Squad for Tomorrow's Night Sky) (2014.11.19) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) -Piano ver.- (2014.12.21) # "Amaoto Noise" (Rain Noise) (2015.01.05) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, Thingking of You) -Rap ver.- feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2015.01.28) # "Fill Light Message" (Original with ) (2015.04.10) # "Fu-rai" (Original with ) (2015.04.16) # "Notebook" (2015.04.21) # "Kyouhansha" (Conspirators) (2015.05.15) # "Hoshitoriami" (2015.07.08) # "Hello, World!" & "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen OP & ED) (2015.07.14) # "One-Man Life" (Original with ) (2015.07.20) # "Tokyo Satsuki Yamai" (2015.12.28) # "ORION" (Nakashima Mika' song) (2016.03.01) # "Chronograph" (Original song; Future Card Buddyfight Triple D OP) -Short ver.- (2016.04.01) # "Ghost Rule" -Rap ver.- feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2016.05.04) # "366 Nichi" (366 Days) (2016.05.26) # "Gingaroku" (Galaxy Log) (2016.06.22) # "Fairytale," (2016.07.30) # "Reason of birth" (2016.09.15) # "Charles" (2016.11.18) # "Universe" (2016.12.27) # "Mabel" (2017.01.15) # "Sekai no Mannaka o Aruku" (2017.04.07) # "Ame to Petra" (2017.04.21) # "Romeo" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Natsushiro Takaaki (2017.05.11) # "Near" (2017.07.02) # "Dramaturgy" (2017.10.13) # "Kimi dake wa" (2017.11.03) # "Koishiteiru no sa" (2017.11.10) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (2017.12.16) # "Kataomoi" (2017.12.21) # "Shinshun Motivation" (Original Song) feat. ShounenT, Amatsuki, Eve, 96Neko, and Natsushiro Takaaki (2018.01.03) # "Takane no Hanako-san" (2018.03.17) # "Roki" feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and Panaman (2018.04.20) # "Recollection End Rowl" (2018.07.11) # "Endroll" (2018.07.20) (Original Song) # "HANABI" (2018.10.14) # "Gänger" (2018.11.20) (Original Song) # "juice" (2019.06.07) (Original Song) # "CITY" (2019.10.04) (Original Song) }} Songs on TmBox ) -Short ver.- (2013.06.04) # "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" -Acoustic Short ver.- (ONE OK ROCK song) (2013.06.04) # "Akenai Yoru wo Kowase" (Break The Night That Won't Dawn) -Short ver.- (2013.08.18) # "Birthday Song for Araki Satoru" (2013.12.10) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (The Undersea Story of Water Lily) -Short ver.- (2014.05.10) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -TV size ver.- (2015.06.22) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For Riot of Color albums see here For einie albums see here For Stars on Planet albums see here |track1title = Fairytale, |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = buzzG |track1arranger = |track2title = Hoshi no Uta |track2lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki |track2composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track2arranger = Heavenz |track3title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track3lyricist = yukkedoluce |track3composer = yukkedoluce |track3arranger = yukkedoluce |track4title = Hoshi no Uta |track4lyricist = buzzG |track4composer = buzzG |track4arranger = buzzG |track5title = Starlights |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = Heavenz }} ) |image = Landmarks.png |datereleased = August 17, 2014 |crossfadennd = sm24213277 |crossfadeyt = |albumartist = toi8 |shops = |track1title = Prism Guitar Rock |track1lyricist = |track1composer = buzzG |track1arranger = buzzG |track2title = Nishi e Iku |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = buzzG |track2arranger = buzzG |track3title = Marshall no Kyousei |track3lyricist = buzzG |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = buzzG |track4title = She |track4info = |track4lyricist = buzzG |track4composer = buzzG |track4arranger = buzzG |track5title = Shiwa |track5lyricist = buzzG |track5composer = buzzG |track5arranger = buzzG |track6title = Tsukinowaguma |track6lyricist = buzzG |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = buzzG |track7title = Yakusoku no Starry Night |track7lyricist = buzzG |track7composer = buzzG |track7arranger = buzzG }} |track1title = Ignite Music |track1info = (inst) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = buzzG |track2title = Nitro |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = buzzG |track2arranger = buzzG |track3title = Ren'ai Saiban |track3lyricist = |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = 40mP |track4title = Not World's End |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Nanou buzzG |track4arranger = Nanou buzzG |track5title = Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan |track5info = |track5lyricist = Orangestar |track5composer = Orangestar |track5arranger = Orangestar |track6title = Tentai Kansoku |track6lyricist = Fujiwara Motoo |track6composer = Fujiwara Motoo |track6arranger = KaiseiP |track7title = Kimi no Oto |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Heavenz |track7arranger = Heavenz |track8title = Kokoronashi |track8info = -Piano ver.- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = papiyon |track8arranger = ZimuinG |track9title = HEAVEN |track9lyricist = HarryP |track9composer = HarryP |track9arranger = HarryP |track10title = Marshall no Kyousei |track10lyricist = buzzG |track10composer = buzzG |track10arranger = buzzG |track11title = One-Man Life |track11lyricist = |track11composer = TOKOTOKO |track11arranger = tOKOTOKO |track12title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track12lyricist = |track12composer = MikitoP |track12arranger = MikitoP |track13title = Amaoto Noise |track13info = |track13lyricist = 40mP |track13composer = 40mP |track13arranger = 40mP |track14title = Sayonara Good:’Days |track14lyricist = ZimuinG |track14composer = ZimuinG |track14arranger = ZimuinG |track15title = Fill Light Message |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = |track11info = }} ) |image = bzak Horoscope.png |datereleased = April 25, 2015 |crossfadennd = sm26064977 |crossfadeyt = |albumartist = toi8 |shops = |track1title = Notebook |track1info = |track1lyricist = buzzG |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Nova |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = buzzG |track2arranger = |track3title = A.I.210 |track3lyricist = buzzG |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Merry to Nikoklaus |track4lyricist = buzzG |track4composer = buzzG |track4arranger = |track5title = Plastic Ability |track5lyricist = buzzG |track5composer = buzzG |track5arranger = |track6title = GALLOWS BELL |track6lyricist = buzzG |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = |track7title = Orion no Yume |track7lyricist = buzzG |track7composer = buzzG |track7arranger = }} Regular Edition = |track1title = "Chronograph" |track1info = (Future Card Buddyfight Triple D OP) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimi no Koto Zutto Suki Datta |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Elegy |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = 366 Nichi |track4info = |track4lyricist = HY |track4composer = HY |track4arranger = HY |track5title = Chronograph |track5info = -instrumental- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |-| First Press Limited Edition = |track1title = "Chronograph" |track1info = (Future Card Buddyfight Triple D OP) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimi no Koto Zutto Suki Datta |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Elegy |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = 366 Nichi |track4info = |track4lyricist = HY |track4composer = HY |track4arranger = HY |track5title = Chronograph |track5info = -instrumental- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Chronograph |track6info = MV (DVD) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |-| Animate bonus CD (Limited) = |track1title = Balleriko |track1info = |track1lyricist = MikitoP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sorairo Days |track2info = (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OP1) |track2lyricist = meg rock |track2composer = Saitou Shinya |track2arranger = |track3title = Ohayou. |track3info = (Hunter x Hunter OP1) |track3lyricist = keno |track3composer = keno |track3arranger = |track4title = Sugar Song to Bitter Step |track4info = (Kekkai Sensen ED) |track4lyricist = Tabuchi Tomoya |track4composer = Tabuchi Tomoya |track4arranger = UNISON SQUARE GARDEN }} ) |image = BuzzG-Nacchi Password.png |datereleased = August 14, 2016 (Comiket 90) |crossfadennd = sm29419504 |crossfadeyt = cPLmnBoUYy4 |albumartist = pomodorosa |shops = |track1title = Ai Kotoba |track1info = |track1lyricist = buzzG |track1composer = buzzG |track2title = Fairytale, |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = buzzG |track3title = Reason of birth |track3info = |track3lyricist = buzzG |track3composer = buzzG |track4title = Replicant |track4info = |track4lyricist = buzzG |track4composer = buzzG |track5title = DANCE FLOOR |track5info = |track5lyricist = buzzG |track5composer = buzzG |track6title = Flashback |track6info = |track6lyricist = buzzG |track6composer = buzzG |track7title = March |track7info = |track7lyricist = buzzG |track7composer = buzzG }} Village Vanguard ver. = |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = |track6title = NatsuNaru Radio |track6info = (Limited Bonus CD) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |-| Tsutaya ver.= |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = }} |-| Animate ver.= |track1title = N |track1info = |track1lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track1composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track1arranger = |track2title = Ginsei |track2info = |track2lyricist = buzzG |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track3info = |track3lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ikiatari Battari |track4info = |track4lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track4composer = TOKOTOKO |track4arranger = |track5title = Mermaid |track5info = |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki, nqrse |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = |track6title = Yomosugara Kimi Omou |track6info = -Reverse ver.- (Limited Bonus CD) |track6lyricist = TOKOTOKO |track6composer = TOKOTOKO |track6arranger = }} Gallery |hoshinouta.png|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen in his acoustic cover of "Hoshi no Uta" |Natsushiro.png|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen on tumblr. |Nattaka.png|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen on TmBox Illust. by liz |roc natsushiro.png|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen in Riot of Color |nacchi_47671374_p0.png|Natsushiro Takaaki as seen in his cover of "Kokoronashi" |Nqrse-takaaki YomosugaraKimiOmou.png|nqrse and Natsushiro Takaaki as seen in "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" |nacchiYT.png|Natsushiro Takaaki's YT icon |NatsushiroTakaaki.png|Natsushiro Takaaki in real life, as seen on his Twitter |NatsushiroSplatoon.png|Natsushiro Takaaki's twitter icon Illust. by Hozumi |Natsushiro debut.jpg|Natsushiro Takaaki's debut real life image, as seen in his "Chronograph" MV |Nacchi by Subaru.png|Natsushiro Takaaki as seen on his Twitter icon }} Trivia External Links * Official Homepage * TmBox * Twitter * Instagram Category:Professional Singers Category:Producers Category:Einie Category:Stars on Planet